Timon and Pumbaa
by reidbetweentheelines
Summary: Kurt and Blaine decide to adopt a cat, but when they get to the animal shelter they realize that sometimes the best things in life come in pairs.


**I went to the animal shelter today with my best friend today and these two amazing cats captured my heart and I got the idea for this story. This is a one-shot about Kurt and Blaine with these two amazing kitties. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the kitties mentioned and Glee doesn't belong to me either.**

* * *

><p><span>Timon and Pumbaa:<span>

The topic of getting a cat was first mentioned over dinner one Tuesday night. Kurt and Blaine were sitting around their coffee table eating Chinese take-out from the boxes; it was tradition that had been started two years ago when they had moved into their first New York apartment after Blaine had graduated from Columbia University.

"I want a cat." Kurt blurted out between bites of pineapple fried rice.

Blaine paused, his chopsticks holding a piece of orange chicken an inch from his mouth. "What?"

"I want a cat" Kurt repeated. "You know the furry adorable creatures with whiskers and a tail."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's sarcastic comment, "I know what a cat is, but why do you want one?"

Kurt shrugged; he leaned back against the edge of the couch and snuggled into Blaine's side, "I've always wanted a pet, and a cat seems like a perfect pet for us. They are independent and will be fine home alone during the day while we are at work. We also don't have to worry about walking it and if we need to fly back home to Lima for the weekend it will be fine by its self."

Blaine nodded, swallowing the orange chicken he had been chewing. Kurt did have a few good points, the only pet more practical would be a fish but you couldn't cuddle with a fish. "Alright, but why do you want a cat now?"

Kurt shrugged, "Why not now, isn't there no time like the present? Besides, it's kind of quiet with just the two of us living here." Kurt held out a forkful of fried rice which Blaine ate.

Blaine thought for a second, "Okay, let's get a cat"

Kurt smiled and leaned over to kiss Blaine's cheek. This was really going to happen; they were going to adopt their first pet together.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand into the local animal shelter and went over to the section where the cats were kept. They had decided to adopt rather than buy a cat from a breeder. Blaine opened the door and they were immediately met with a clamor of 'meows' and rustling of paws on the steel floor of the cages.<p>

"Wow, there are so many," Kurt said softly looking around the numerous cages that were filled with every size and color of cat imaginable.

"I know, how are we supposed to pick one?" Blaine wondered, glancing from cage to cage trying to see if he had that 'love at first sight' moment with any of the cats that were looking at the two men.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, "I'm not sure; maybe we should split up and start looking? If we find one then we can take it into a play room to see if it's the right cat for us."

Blaine nodded in agreement and dropped Kurt's hand moving towards one side of the room while Kurt went to the other.

They slowly made their way past the cages, looking at all of the cats and reading the tags on the doors that had the name, age, and gender of the occupant.

Blaine petted the heads of several cats, and they were all adorable but they just didn't seem like the right cat for him and Kurt.

Blaine bent down to look at the cats in a bottom cage and smiled at the sight in front of him. Two tabby cats with spots of white were curled up together sleeping. The smaller of the two cats was lying on its side with one paw dangling over the water bowl. The cat's paw would twitch in its sleep and Blaine couldn't help but reach out and stoke the cat's smooth ears. The cat twitched in its sleep and its paw was about to dunk into the water bowl.

"Kurt, come here." Blaine called out, not looking away from the sleeping cats in front of him.

Kurt glanced up from the small tortoiseshell cat he was looking at and walked over to where Blaine was, bending down next to his boyfriend.

"Oh wow, they look so peacefully sleeping." Kurt whispered quietly. Although the room was noisy he felt the need speak softly, not wanting to disturb the two sleeping cats.

Blaine nodded, his eyes twinkling with happiness. "I know, do you think we could play with them in the room?"

"You want two cats?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow, they had agreed on one but it was obvious that these two kitties were bonded and would need to be adopted together.

"Sure, why not. Then we each get a cat." Blaine said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's sudden interest in these two cats. He looked at the tag hanging on the cage and almost was shocked at what he read. "Oh my god Blaine, you won't believe their names."

Blaine looked over at Kurt who was shaking his head in disbelief, "What are they?"

"Timon and Pumbaa"

Blaine did a double take between the cats and Kurt, "you're shitting me" he said bluntly.

Kurt laughed, "No, I'm dead serious, look at the tag." Blaine looked at the tag and let out a laugh when he saw that Kurt was telling the truth.

"Okay, that's it. We are going to play with these cats and then we are going to fall in love with them, and adopt them." Blaine stated looking back to Timon and Pumbaa who were still asleep. According to the tag, the larger one was named Pumbaa and the smaller one who was fidgeting in his sleep was Timon.

"Because they are named after our favorite Disney movie and Broadway musical?" Kurt asked.

"Exactly" Blaine replied opening the cage door. The two cats woke up at the sound of the latch moving, their green and orange eyes looking between the two men in front of them. Blaine picked up Timon and moved towards the play room while Kurt grabbed Pumbaa.

Once both men and the two cats were in the playroom, Kurt and Blaine took a second to look each cat over.

Timon was brown with black stripes covering his body. He had a triangle of white fur on his chest and small speckles of white on each of his paws. He was thinner and smaller than Pumbaa, with sleeker fur.

Pumbaa on the other hand, was more bulky. His fur was brown was well but more caramel colored than Timon's, but with the same black stripes. Pumbaa was a lot fluffier and had a streak of white down his noise and under his eyes. His whole chest was also white, along with his paws.

Kurt and Blaine set both cats down and sat on the bench as they watched them explore for a little bit. Once Timon had grown bored of sniffing the brick wall of the room he jumped up onto the bench and into Blaine's lap. Timon shoved his face into Blaine's neck, purring loudly.

"I think he likes you." Kurt remarked as Timon continued to attack Blaine's face with his own, even licking Blaine who flinched at the feel of the rough pink tongue on his cheek.

"I think he is more obsessed with kissing me than you are." Blaine joked running his hand over the smooth fur on Timon's back as the cat continued to purr loudly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, reminding himself that he shouldn't be getting jealous of cat. Pumbaa jumped up onto the bench and settled down next to Kurt, his body pressed against Kurt's thigh.

"Hey there buddy." Kurt reached down and petted Pumbaa's face. The cat purred noisily and pressed his head into Kurt's hand. "Aren't you just the most adorable thing I've ever seen?" Kurt cooed, scratching Pumbaa's ears.

"Now look who is giving more love to a cat than their boyfriend." Blaine said nudging Kurt's shoulder. At this point Timon was lying on his lap, eyes closed in contentment as Blaine continued to run his hand over the cat's back.

Kurt laughed, "I think someone's jealous Pumbaa. Just wait until I take you home and cuddle with you at night instead of Blaine. Then he'll be really jealous."

Pumbaa purred louder and rubbed his head against Kurt's thigh.

Kurt looked over at Blaine when he didn't respond with some snarky comment of his own. "What?" Kurt asked, patting Timon on the head as he continued to pet Pumbaa with his other hand.

"You said when you take him home, does that mean Timon and Pumbaa are the ones? Are we going to adopt them?" Blaine asked, hoping that Kurt would say yes because he couldn't imagine leaving the shelter without these two furballs who had managed to capture his heart after only a few minutes.

"I don't think we have a choice, they seem to have chosen us just as much as we have chosen them." Kurt glanced down at Timon and Pumbaa who were both purring loudly as Kurt and Blaine petted over their fur. "I think we just found the two newest additions to our family."

* * *

><p>Two years later, Timon and Pumbaa were lying next to each other on their kitty bed in the corner of the apartment waiting for Kurt and Blaine to return home after a week of being gone. When Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson returned home from their honeymoon later that afternoon the two cats jumped off the couch and ran over to their two favorite men in the world.<p>

Kurt dropped his suitcase and bent down to pick up Pumbaa who began to purr was soon as he was in Kurt's arms. "I missed you so much." Kurt said quietly, leaning down to press kisses all over Pumbaa's head.

Blaine set his suitcase down as well and picked Timon up into his arms. The tabby cat began to press his face into Blaine in the same way that he had two years ago at the animal shelter. "Aww I missed you too Timon."

Kurt looked over at Blaine whose cheek was being licked by Timon, he took a step forward and kissed his new husband as their two kitties purred between them.

* * *

><p>Three and a half years after Kurt and Blaine's wedding, Timon and Pumbaa were snuggled next to each other in the same kitty bed as they once again waited for Kurt and Blaine to return home. A few hours later Kurt, Blaine, and their newborn daughter Avery Hummel-Anderson entered through the front door. Timon and Pumbaa jumped off the couch, ready to greet the newest arrival to the Hummel-Anderson family.<p>

Later that night, when Kurt woke up to check up on Avery, he was met by a sight that he was not expecting to see, "Blaine!" Kurt shouted, not wanting to leave the sight in front of him to wake up his husband.

"What?" Blaine asked groggily as he walked into the nursery rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Kurt waved him over to the crib, "Look" he said softly.

Blaine walked over to where Kurt stood at the side of the Avery's crib and looked down. Somehow Timon and Pumbaa had gotten into the crib and had fallen asleep, Timon on Avery's right and Pumbaa on her left. The two cats raised their heads to look at Kurt and Blaine before letting out a small 'meow' and drifting back to sleep.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead as the two looked down at their daughter soundly sleeping between their two kitties; the Hummel-Anderson family was finally complete.

* * *

><p><strong>There are pictures of Timon and Pumbaa posted on my tumblr. My URL is reidbetweentheelines.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to know what you thought. :) **


End file.
